The Literature Project
by First Of The Year
Summary: El Team Craig tiene que hacer un trabajo práctico de literatura, pero todo se va al demonio cuando Clyde se duerme, a Token le roban su camisa favorita, Craig pierde su preciado juego y Tweek tiene que ser testigo de todo este desmadre.


Craig Tucker, Clyde y el pequeño Tweek esperan frente a la enorme puerta de la mansión Black, esperando que su dueño se apiade de ellos y les abra. Todos piensan lo mismo, seguro el maldito está calentito en su cama y no quiere salir ni siquiera a abrirles.

Honestamente, ellos harían lo mismo.

-Demonios, hace demasiado frio.- gruñe Craig, sentado en el suelo, tratando de tirar algo de vapor a sus ya congeladas manos. Ama el frio, pero esto es irse al carajo. Sus ojos están llorosos y tiembla levemente debido al fuerte viento que sopla, pegándole en pleno rostro.

-¡Debimos haber venido ayer y no hoy!- se queja el castaño, ya que el día anterior fue uno de esos milagrosos días calurosos que apenas y ocurren en pleno invierno.

-No vinimos ayer porque Tweek tenía turno en la cafetería de sus padres, yo tuve que acompañar a Ruby al dentista y a ti te dio _pereza_ de salir de tu cama.- recuerda el pelinegro sacándole el dedo del medio.

-Arg, como sea… ¿¡Por qué Token tarda tanto!?- chilla Clyde dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar para no morirse congelado ahí mismo, al mismo tiempo que se abraza a sí mismo.

-¡_GAH_! C-Capaz tuvo un p-problema grave o _erk_ tal vez cuando se l-levantó de su c-cama _ngh_, se tropezó con algo y ahora está a-agonizando en el s-suelo de su ¡_GAH_! h-habitación y n-nosotros aquí…- empieza el rubio y por cada palabra su timbre de voz aumenta.

-**¡YA TWEEK, YA ESTÁ! ¡SE ENTENDIÓ TU PUNTO! ¡PERO POR DIOS, DEJA DE GRITAR!**- Clyde levanta la voz, tomando al pequeño por los hombros y agitándolo con fuerza para que se calme. ¡Demonios, si él no es el que impone orden aquí nadie lo hará!

-¡C-Clyde, s-suéltame!- ruega el pequeño, horrorizado porque puede jurar que en cualquier momento sus órganos se les saldrán del cuerpo por tantos movimientos bruscos y por el hecho de que ya está empezando a ver doble.

-¡Basta ya!- ordena el pelinegro, harto de escuchar las dos voces más agudas de todo el pueblo gritando a centímetros de él, mientras hunde su cabeza entre sus piernas, tratando de ignorar todos los sonidos de su alrededor.

Luego del grito, los tres se quedan en silencio unos segundos, todavía parados en la puerta de la gran casa, maldiciendo a Token.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta una cuarta voz que expresa curiosidad y completamente ajena a ellos.

-Vinimos _ngh_, p-para hacer el _erk_ t-trabajo de l-literatura.- Tweek tiembla debido al frio y a la presión.

Craig, al levantar la cabeza de su escondite y al darse cuenta de que desde el lugar donde está sentado, no puede ver quien es la portadora de esa cuarta voz ya que el gordo de Clyde se lo impide, así que apenas y se mueve para ver mejor.

Frunce el ceño al reconocer quien es. McCormick, parado a unos pasos de él, clava sus ojos azul cielo sobre los suyo, sonriendo con malicia.

-Hey _Craigy_, tu libro de matemática está escrito por _todas_ partes.- dice el bastardo con intensión de molestar. Encima que le da su libreta de arte, _es decir_, su libro de matemática para que estudie el imbécil se burla de él como si nada.

-Yo te dije que estaba todo escrito. Si _no lo quieres_, me lo _devuelves_.- gruño frunciendo el ceño y sacándole el dedo del medio al mal agradecido. Para variar hace su buena acción del día y no se lo reconocen. El mundo es un lugar injusto, y él lo sabe más que nadie.

El rubio ríe divertido pero niega con su cabeza de forma lenta.

-Igual me sirvió mucho, gracias _Fucker_.- dice guiñándole un ojo y se despide de los demás con un gesto de manos para irse en dirección a lo que parece ser la casa de Marsh.

Clyde y Tweek, quienes se quedaron en absoluto silencio mientras esa bizarra conversación transcurría frente a sus ojos, miran a Craig con duda y horror.

-Me pidió que le prestara el libro de matemática para poder estudiar y tratar de salvar la materia, _nada más_.- dice y con una sola mirada les indica que esa es la única información que van a obtener de él, así que ninguno abre la boca.

Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, por fin Black aparece, con una excusa y disculpa inútil ya que todos allí están congelados y de mal humor, y les abre la puerta.

**[…]**

Una vez en la habitación de Token cada uno ocupa el lugar de siempre. Craig y Tweek en la cama, Clyde sentado en el suelo y el dueño de la habitación en la silla de la computadora.

Token carraspea para que lo escuchen.

-Bueno, el trabajo nos ofrece dos opciones. Recrear mediante una filmación el capítulo uno o representarlo en una historieta.- lee las consignas escritas en una hoja.

-¡Hagamos la filmación!- decide Clyde completamente ansioso. Es su momento para que todos vean el maravilloso actor que puede ser, incluso si tiene suerte, puede que recreen la escena de Titanic Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet.

-¡N-No, e-eso sería m-muchangh presión!- se queja Tweek. ¿Y si filman en plena calle y un auto pasa sin previo aviso y atropella a alguno de ellos? ¿O si algo les cae en la cabeza por estar al aire libre?_ ¿Y SI ÉL, POR SI SOLO, JODE EL TRABAJO?_

-Ni de coña vamos a hacer la filmación.- concuerda el pelinegro.

-¿Y por qué no?- cuestiona el castaño con mala gana. Maldita sea, nunca nadie lo quiere ver feliz...

-Porque hacer una historieta toma menos tiempo y es más sencillo que hacer un video.- explica Token, aunque la única razón por la que no quiere hacer el video es porque sabe que todo el curso lo va a ver una vez entregado.

-¡Está bien, entonces yo dibujare la historieta!- decide con alegría. Si no puede demostrar el gran actor que es, va a demostrar su lado artístico, les guste o no.

-P-Pero Clyde, tú no sabes _ngh_ dibujar.- Tweek realmente se preocupa al recordar las millones de tarjetas confusas de felicitaciones dibujadas por el castaño.

-¡Puedo aprender!- se defiende haciendo un puchero. Tsk, viene a hablar el _Da Vinci_ que no puede hacer ni un círculo debido a sus espasmos.

-Pero Clyde, tú _no_ _sabes aprender_.- dice el pelinegro imitando la voz del rubio, llena de preocupación y el mismo semblante de miedo, aunque todos aquí saben que es puro sarcasmo.

-¡Tú cállate Craig!- chilla el castaño con los ojos vidriosos al mismo tiempo que le tira al pelinegro un almohadón a la cara.

-¡Y-Yo no sueno ngh, así!- Tweek se indigna porque la imitación de Craig es demasiado exagerada. Él no suena así… _¿O sí?_ Un tic nace en el ojo izquierdo del rubio.

-¡No empiecen, que ni siquiera llevamos quince minutos aquí!- se queja Token al ver que el pelinegro frunce el ceño enojado, listo para atacar a Clyde.

-¡O-OH DIOS MIO! ¡E-ES DEMACIADA _GAH_ PRESIÓN!- se altera Tweek y se hace bolita en la cama de Token, al ver que Craig se tira encima de Clyde con intención de matarlo y como Token trata de separarlos, haciendo de los tres una gran bola de masa.

**[…]**

Después de regañar a Craig y a Clyde, y de milagrosamente calmar a Tweek, Papá Token decide que él hará la historieta y que ellos harán las demás preguntas que quedan.

Hasta que Craig se pone a ver la televisión.

-¿Por qué él no hace nada?- se queja el castaño señalando a Craig de manera acusadora al ver que este está desparramado por toda la cama, incluso sobre las piernas de Tweek, con toda la pereza del mundo.

-Él ya hizo gran parte del trabajo en su casa, así que es justo que haga otra cosa aquí si quiere.- suspira Token, sabiendo que esa no es excusa suficiente, pero cueste creerlo o no, está diciendo la verdad.

Con orgullo y victoria el pelinegro le saca el dedo del medio a Clyde, haciendo que este chille indignado.

Como el trabajo no requiere más de veinte minutos, cada uno termina con lo que le corresponde, dando por terminado el trabajo.

Black admira su trabajo con orgullo y ve como Tweek, desde la cama, le entrega las respuestas de las preguntas, Craig, el cual parece no haberse movido ni un centímetro desde que se encendió el aparato, sigue mirando televisión y Clyde…

_Clyde se quedó dormido en el suelo._

Como sus buenos amigos, solo lo miran con diversión y ternura al ver cómo está tirado por encima de las carpetas y los libros, excepto el cabrón del chuyo azul, el cual agarra un marcador negro y se acerca al castaño.

-Craig, ni se te ocur… ¡_arggh_!- suspira con pesadez al ver que el pelinegro se le queda mirando con cara de póker en clara señal de "_Ahórratelo, porque yo lo voy a hacer, con o sin tu consentimiento._" para después volverse a concentrarse en lo suyo y empieza a escribir la palabra **IDIOTA** en la frente al pequeño Clyde.

-¡C-Craig, no deberías _ngh_ hacer eso!- Tweek trata de regañar a su mejor amigo antes de que sea tarde, pero el pelinegro levanta su cabeza en dirección hacia él con los ojitos vidriosos y un puchero. -¡GAH! ¡E-Eso no se vale!- chilla indignado, _es débil_, pero el pelinegro sabe que ganó y termina su obra de arte en paz.

Una vez terminada su pequeña travesura, Craig vuelve a la cama a su posición anterior, como si nada hubiera pasado, y agarra el mismo almohadón que el castaño le tiró minutos atrás y lo arroja con brusquedad al rostro de Clyde, haciendo que se despierte de su siesta con lo que parece ser un fuerte ronquido o gruñido, nadie sabe con seguridad.

-¿Qué demonios?- se asusta al no recordar donde está ni con quien está.

-Ya terminamos.- dice Tucker con simpleza, a lo que al pequeño se le ilumina el rostro.

-¡GENIAL! ¡Al fin empieza lo divertido!- exclama mientras todo rastro de sueño lo abandona.

El pelinegro sonríe levemente al ver como el castaño habla y habla sin parar, siendo totalmente ajeno a lo ocurrido, mientras los otros dos solamente observan en silencio.

Si deciden ser buenos amigos y decirle a Clyde de la broma, no solo este se pondría a pelear con Craig y lo que les queda de la tarde se arruinará, sino que luego deberán enfrentarse a la furia del pelinegro y _por Dios_, ninguno de ellos quiere morirse a los diecisiete años.

Por lo tanto, prefieren que Clyde se dé cuenta en otro momento, preferible lejos de ellos y lejos de Craig.

**[…]**

Luego de ver varios videos random en el internet y luego de haber descargado música tras música, cada uno decide hacer lo que se le dé la gana en lo que les queda de tarde.

El rubio sigue en la cama de Token con la taza de café número nueve, cortesía de Clarisse Black, mientras que Craig se concentra en jugar a un _bonito_ y _para nada sangriento_ juego de zombies en la computadora.

-Clyde, _deja eso_.- repite Token más con cansancio que molestia por octava vez en el día.

-Pero Tokeeeeen, he venido miles de veces a tu casa y nunca he visto que hay en estos enormes armarios.- dice dentro de los lujosos armarios-habitación que Token tiene, mientras agarra uno que otro objeto, como si fuese un niño curioso de 6 años.

Ahora que lo recuerda, Craig _siempre_ dice que Clyde tiene la mentalidad de un crío… Pero eso no viene al caso.

-¡Deja de tocar mi ropa y mis cosas!- Black se exaspera al ver que el castaño agarra una de sus camisas favoritas y se la prueba como si nada. Salta ligeramente en su lugar asustado debido al fuerte sonido proveniente de la computadora. -¡Craig, baja el volumen!- exige, su aparato de sonido es _muy_ potente, y el sonido de las metralletas y los gritos desgarradores de los zombies al ser eliminados _no son_ _para nada_ _agradables_.

-No.- dice el pelinegro sacándole el dedo del medio, importándole un comino dejarlo sordo a Token o incluso a sí mismo. Lo único importante aquí es eliminar la plaga de zombies y salvar a la estúpida mujer que no es capaz de defenderse sola. Demonios, debe haber estado en el mismo nivel por lo menos veinte minutos y es que no lo puede ganar y eso lo está encabronando.

-¡Amo esta camisa Token!- chilla Clyde fascinado, mientras observa como le queda para luego mirar a Token con ojos brillosos. -¿Puedo quedármela? ¡Porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis!- ruega dando pequeños saltitos como un conejo.

-No Clyde.- dice firmemente yendo a buscar al castaño y arrastrándolo fuera del armario con el objetivo de sacarle su camisa favorita.

-Felicidades Token, lograste que Clyde por fin _saliera del closet_.- dice Craig con todo el doble sentido posible, volándole la cabeza a un zombie, sin siquiera despegar la mirada de la pantalla. No lo necesita, puede sentir como los dos nombrados se paralizan y ruborizan.

-¡CALLATE CRAIG!- grita Clyde más rojo que su propia chaqueta. _¡El hipócrita ese babea por el culo de Tweek y me jode a __**mí**__!_ El castaño está seguro de que si dice ese pensamiento en voz alta el pelinegro ni se alterará, porque simplemente el imbécil lo admitiría con toda naturalidad y le sacaría el dedo del medio.

Token no dice nada al respecto, prefiere recuperar su camisa y luego matar a Craig.

-¡Pero Token, me gusta mucho!- se queja Clyde agarrando la prenda con una fuerza que nadie creería en él. _Demonios, realmente la debe querer…_

-¡No Clyde, está camisa es importante para mí!- dice Token tratando de hacer que el otro suelte la prenda pero no hay caso.

-¡N-No peleen, p-por favor! ¡_GAH_!- por fin Tweek decide hablar luego de haber estado en un coma luego de la pequeña broma de Craig.

-¡Que me devuelva la camisa entonces!- se queja Black.

-¡ENTONCES QUE ME LA REGALE!- exige Clyde, forcejeando por toda la habitación, negándose a soltar la camisa al igual que Token, hasta que tropieza con uno de sus libros y cae encima de la silla de la computadora.

_Donde Craig está jugando..._

_El peso de ambos provoca que Craig suelte el teclado y el mouse de la computadora y se caiga al suelo…_

_Acaban de provocar que el pelinegro pierda el juego el cual por fin estaba a punto de ganar..._

_**Aquí va a correr sangre...**_

La habitación queda en un horrible silencio llenado por las risas de los zombies y el grito horrorizado del jugador al ser devorado por estos, mientras que todos miran con horror y miedo al pelinegro, esperando su próximo movimiento y _rezando_ para que no terminen como los miles de zombies del juego a los que Craig asesino a sangre fría.

Clyde y Token se levantan con una rapidez inhumana del suelo, específicamente de Craig, y se miran con horror. Ahora la camisa es lo de menos. El rubio parece como si estuviera viendo un asesinato y no se le ocurre mejor forma de protegerse que ocultándose detrás de su taza de café.

Para resumir la fea pelea que le siguió a ese pequeño accidente puede decir que el _bruto_ se levantó del suelo, agarró un almohadón y empezó a golpear al _llorón_, quien trataba de esconderse detrás del _responsable_, (sí, responsable pero no suicida) repetidas veces sin piedad, mientras que el _cafeinómano_ se escalaba por la espalda del _bruto_ tratando de pararlo, todo esto sucediendo arriba del _responsable_.

Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro y que cada uno debía volver a su casa si no querían problemas con sus respectivos padres.

**[…]**

Los mismos chicos que ese mismo día habían pasado toda la tarde en la casa de Token ahora caminan por las frías calles de South Park, arreglando mejor sus guantes y bufandas ya que el viento sopla muy fuerte.

-Eres un inmaduro.- suelta Clyde, que si bien su boca está tapada con una bufanda roja, se entiende a la perfección lo que quiere decir.

-¿Yo? _Tú_ eras el que no quería darle a Token _su_ camisa.- dice sacándole el dedo del medio, ahora con un guante de color azul marino.

-¡Tú fuiste el que hizo tremendo berrinche porque perdió su juego!- chilla haciendo que Craig pare en seco y lo mire con indignación.

_¿Le está echando la culpa por algo que él provocó?_

-_Ngh_, y-ya pasó ¡_GAH_! Dejen de p-pelear, p-por favor.- ruega Tweek y empuja levemente al pelinegro para que siga avanzando. No quiere que ningún se vuelva a pelear y mucho menos en plena calle cubierta de nieve.

Los tres siguen caminando a paso lento cuando una chica pelirroja bastante atractiva mira a Clyde y ríe divertida, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por el castaño.

-Hola preciosa.- dice con una sonrisa coqueta mientras la joven le pasa por al lado, pero esta solo ríe de forma grosera.

-¡Idiota!- le grita sin cesar su risa y sigue su camino.

-Me harté, ella fue la séptima persona que me grita "**idiota**" en todo el recorrido. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a la gente?!- pregunta con enojo, frunciendo el ceño. Puede considerar normal que le digan idiota una o dos veces el _mismo_ día, pero que se lo digan siete personas diferentes en un solo día no.

Ve a Craig como se encoje de hombros pero una casi invisible sonrisa se hace presente en su rostro. Con una mirada de súplica mira el rubio el cual solo se pone más nervioso de lo usual y sus verdes orbes viajan velozmente a su frente y luego vuelve a su mirada, mientras suelta un _¡GAH!_.

Algo hace clic en su cabeza y saca su fiel espejito de su bolsillo para ver cuál es el maldito problema y casi le agarra un infarto cuando descubre la palabra IDIOTA claramente escrita en su frente.

-**¡ERES UN MALDITO INMADURO CRAIG!**- grita a todo pulmón, su rostro adoptando una oscura tonalidad roja, haciendo que lo escrito resalte aún más. Craig puede jugarle todas las bromas que quiera, pero que nunca se meta con su apariencia física.

¡La chica que se había burlado de él hace unos solo segundos estaba buena y si no fuese por Craig ahora mismo tendría su número telefónico!

**[…]**

Token, quien está ordenando el desastre que antes orgullosamente podría llamar su habitación, deja todo lo que está haciendo para levantar su vista y tratar de agudizar su oído.

-Que raro, podría jurar que escuché a Clyde.- dice en voz baja, pero eso es imposible ya que le castaño abandonó su casa hace como mínimo veinticinco minutos. En fin, se encoge de hombros y sigue con la limpieza.


End file.
